Are You Insane?
by AziAchillesJackson
Summary: "You're insane!" "It's a talent to be this insane, Azi." It's not often there's a council meeting with only one demigod, even for Azia Roxhan, however she's happened to get used to it. She wasn't expecting the one in 1940, and she definitely wasn't expecting the one that happened back in June. -Looks like Jacy Jordan-
1. Introductions

**Hi Everybody!**

 **I know that I still haven't finished 'Time's Avenger' but I really wanted to post this idea. In a way it is almost 'Time's Avenger' however this has an OC in that I made up. This story starts at the beginning of _The_ _Avengers._**

 **I hope you like this idea and any confusing parts please comment and tell me and I'll do my best to explain in the next chapter.**

 **AziAchillesJackson x**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Put down the knives now!" Voices ricocheted like bullets around the empty room and I sighed. Why could nothing ever be easy?

"What knives?" I asked. "These are just over-sized toothpicks." I said holding the knives up.

"Right and I'm a talking crab." An African-American man walked forward, hands behind his back.

"Wouldn't be the weirdest thing that's ever happened." I shot back, strapping the sheath to my waist.

"I said put the knives down!" A voice shouted and several clicks could be heard as people took the safety off of their guns.

"I did. They were in my hands now their on my waist, below my hands." I waved my hands around for emphasis.

"Clever." The 'talking crab' man said. "You're coming with us." As he stepped into the light I finally got a good look at him. He was all in black, down to the trench coat and eye-patch which made him look like a pirate.

"Damn looks like Halloween came early, if you told me I would have dressed up too."

"Stop talking, target!" The same voice shouted as before.

"Stand down Agent Rumlow." Pirate guy said. "Miss Roxhan, if you could follow me."

"On one condition."

Pirate raised an eyebrow.

"Name and what agency." I raised an eyebrow mocking him.

"Director Fury of SHIELD."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

An incredibly awkward and boring helicopter ride later we touched down at a 'pit stop' as Fury called it and he motioned for me to get out. A middle aged man with short brown hair wearing sunglasses stood to greet us on the grass. Lights lit up the area from the glass fronted building in the close distance.

"Who's this?" The man asked.

"This is Roxhan, Roxhan this is Agent Coulson. Play nice." Director Fury stated sending me a warning look.

Coulson took this time to evaluate me. To be honest I probably didn't look like much, a twenty three year old girl with blonde hair, sea-green eyes decked out in converse, jeans, white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. And the knives around my waist. Not suspicious at all.

"Pleasure, I'm sure."

"Do you guys have a thing for last names or something because last time I checked, most people have first names for a reason. Personally mine's Azia, but call me that I'll have to kill you, call me Azi."

"Phil." Coulson said.

"Nice to meet you Phil." I replied, a goofy grin on my face. Finally someone human. The pilots were mutes, Fury glared at me if i Spoke and the woman that had been their was on some tablet device the whole time. Said women entered the building that we were outside of, her dark pristine bun unnaturally neat.

"If you could follow me." Phil Coulson walked off, clearly expecting us to follow.

Once inside the building, I took in the very modern, very clean look the place had. There was an alarm going off and people rushing around with briefcases and possessions, evacuating the building. Odd. Instinctively my eyes roamed the layout of the floor, looking for exits, entrances, strategic vantage points et cetera. We stepped into a lift and began our decent as Phil pressed a button.

"How bad is it?" Fury stared straight ahead, emotionless mask in place.

There was silence.

"That's the problem, sir, we don't know." We stepped out of the elevator as we had reached our destination. "Sir the following information is in fact Level 7 or above, I do not believe that a target should be hearing-"

"Anything about the tesseract can be said in front of Roxhan considering her chosen weaponry." Fury interrupted in a clipped tone. Well last time I checked, you didn't normally tell 'targets' your security secrets.

Coulson looked between us and nodded once slowly. "Dr Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract 4 hours ago."

"NASA didn't authorise Selvig to begin the test phase." Director Fury replied.

"He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room." We walked passed agents and workers alike, frantically running around towards the exit. The further we walked the lower the noise and higher the security. Coulson took a retinal scan before opening a door. "Spontaneous event."

"It just turned it self on?" I asked. I hope this 'Tesseract' isn't what I think it is.

"What are the energy levels now?" Fury cut across me, ignoring my question completely.

"Climbing. When he couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac."

"How long to get everyone out?"

"The place should be clear in under 30."

Fury looked at Coulson with his one eye. "Do better."

Coulson stopped walking and stared as the Director and I continued walking. I threw him a small smile over my shoulder; he smiled back. Yep, he was definitely the most humane.

Fury lead me down some stairs, winding down further into the ground.

"You know," I started conversationally, "Even if you do evacuate, it's not going to be much use."

Fury paused before continuing down the last couple of steps. "What makes you say a thing like that then, Roxhan?"

"If this is what I think it is then the country's borders are going to be the minimum safe range at the very least."

"You know something Azi, I hate it when targets are right."

"Thanks I guess." We walked into a huge open room with all the gismos for any science experiment or test and enough cables to last a lifetime of a mortal. Director Fury entered the room with a styled flair that only secret spies could pull off.

"Talk to me Doctor." Fury called to an slightly older man who had grey hair, grey-blue eyes and rounded torso.

"Director." The man greeted. "The only thing we know for certain is that the tesseract is misbehaving."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" The Director's eyes brushed over an upright metal circle with an ominous glowing blue cube in a i paled. So we were screwed. The 'Tesseract' as the mortals were calling it, was actually one of the infinity stones. Now I know this thing could potentially blow up the entire planet. "Do you know something about this Roxhan?"

"Ask Thor." Was my only reply before walking off to stand in the corner, out of sight.

I did however, continue to listen to their conversation.

Selvig looked at me oddly before continuing. "How do you know Thor?"

"Family friend." My tone was clipped. It was true, the Olympian council had often got me to sit through their meeting with Gods from other pantheons in my time meaning I often joked around with Loki and Thor when it was with the Asgardians.

Selvig turned back to Fury who was giving me the 'Explain later' look. "The tesseract's not jsut active, she's behaving."

"I assume you pulled the plug." Fury replied.

"She's an energy source; we turn off the power, she turn's it back on." He reached a screen with scientific gibberish on. "If she reaches peak level..."

Fury cocked his head slightly to the side with an annoyed look on his face. "We prepared for this doctor. Harnessing energy from outer space."

" But we don't have the harness. My calculations are far from complete. And, she's throwing off interference, radiation. Low level gamma radiation; nothing harmful."

"That can be harmful." Fury said deadpanned. "Where's Agent Barton?" That name sounds familiar...

"The Hawk? He's in his nest."

Fury said something to his wrist. I walked the edge of the room to have a brief look.

A mid-thirties, late twenties man appeared from a rope attached to the rafters and he proceeded to have a conversation with the Director.

The Tesseract gave off little plumes of blue power and glowed brighter momentarily causing the room to hush.

"Agent Barton I'd like you to meet Azi Roxhan, a potential target or recruit." Fury said and brandished his hand towards the corner I had been standing in.

"On your two o'clock Fury." I walked over to the pair. "Azi." I held out a hand in greeting.

"Clint." He shook my hand.

"We were just saying how there had been no tinkering with the cube from 'this end'."

"Doors work both ways Director." I said shifting my weight from foot to foot.

As if on cue the Tesseract began sending out pulses of power making the building shudder and everyone left stumble back. Suddenly the light from the cube began twisting in a clockwise direction. It began to whistle. A Blue white beam shot out at least fifteen meters and everyone scrambled away apart from Clint and the end of the beam a circle began to grow and I sighed. Brilliant. Just Brilliant. Then a huge power surge erupted and the pair of us fell back, hitting the floor beneath us. when it stopped a crouching figure could easily be seen, clad in Green, Gold and Black armour, spectre in hand. That could only be one person. Armed soldiers walked forward ready to fire.

"Stop!" I shouted. "Your bullets will do nothing but be a hindrance."

"Didn't know you knew words that long, Azia, I'm proud of you." The figure sarcastically stated standing up as I did.

"And I thought you had a better memory, I suppose be both have things we don't know Loki."

"Loki, brother of Thor." Selvig whispered in awe from his place on the floor.

Fury tried to regain his composure. "Sir, please put down the spear." Each word was accentuated.

Loki looked down at the spectre as if seeing it for the first time. He looked up. In a flash he tilted his body, spectre forward and blue energy fired from the end and Barton tackled Fury to the ground just in time. Soldiers and guards opened fire and that just set Loki off. He launched himself forward stabbing a guard through the chest. I watched hopelessly as Loki proceeded in killing his attackers. I grabbed a knife from my belt and threw it with pin point precision, hitting him in the shoulder. I saw Fury in my peripheral vision reaching for the cube and I knew I had to help.

"Hey Loki! Remember that time when I beat you in hand-to-hand contact." I called over to him.

"You cheater!" Loki yelled and sent a blast at me.

I hit the floor on my elbows and flipped back up. I pulled out a knife just in time to block a strike to my neck. However, since the knife was only meant for throwing it wasn't long enough to block the hit completely, opening up a gash on my shoulder. I yelled out and fell back, allowing Loki to get another hit to my arm. He sneered before turning away. He walked over to Clint and grabbed him by the wrist, flicking the gun to the floor. He put the point of the spectre at Clint's chest and grinned maliciously. Everyone stopped and stared in horror at Loki gaining control of one of SHEILD's best agents. Eric Selvig tried to creep up on him only for the same result. I realised looking at Fury's face that now we were at an extreme disadvantage.

"Who are you?" Fury spoke and both of us turned to stare at him.

"I am Loki of Asgard." Loki spread his arms wide. "And I am burdened with glorious purpose."

I snorted. "More like burdened with a huge ego."

Fury sent me a harsh glare. "We have no quarrel with your people." He raised a placating hand.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

"So you intend to step on us?" Fury asked subtly moving towards the door.

"I come with glad tidings," Loki started and I sighed; a stupidly godly monologue. "Of a world made free. A world made free from freedom. Whats mortals don't see is that freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that in your very own heart, you will know peace. True pea-."

"Yeah, you say peae," Fury interrupted, "But I kinda think you mean the other thing."

Barton looked directly at me. "Sir she's been stalling you. She intends to bury us."

"Like the pharaohs of old." I replied sarcastically. Athena and Annabeth would be proud of me for that

SElvig added in his two cents. "He's right. The portal's collapsing in on it's self."

"Well then," Loki said looking at Barton. "It's been a pleasure as always." Barton raised his arm and took three shots at Fury.

Panicking, I threw up a water shield in front of him causing the bullets to hit the floor.

"Stay out of this Azia." Loki said darkly, facing straight ahead.

Quietly I moved towards Loki. "I know about the arena Loki." I whispered.

Loki tensed and before I could react tackled me to the ground and we went rolling. My mind briefly flashed back to a time when we had done this on Asgard. Nostalgia choked me as Loki landed a punch on my jawline, tears streaming down his face.

"Loki," I choked "Don't do this."

"Don't mention that horror." He growled

"Loki Bear, stop it." I cried, changing to a six year old form.

Loki stumbled back in shock and horror.

For a moment there was deafening silence.

"Azi Cub?" Loki took a step backwards.

Deciding to milk it I nodded with big doe eyes and pouty lips. "Where's Thorie?" I shifted.

"I..I.." Loki briskly turned and walked out the door, shaking and glancing back.

I quickly shifted back once all of Loki's monkeys were gone. Fury looked at me as if I was going to spontaneously combust.

"What are you Roxhan and you owe me answers." Director Fury said

"I owe you nothing and what I am is none of your business." I growled. "Now get up and let's get going because I don't want to die any day soon."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the end I had vapour-travelled Director Fury and I to what he called the Helicarrier which happened to be over DC.

"Listen up Agents," Fury addressed the people in the room we were in which seemed to be a command hub of sorts. "From as of minutes ago, we are now at war. This is a Level 7, understood?"

Yes sirs rang out.

"This is Azi Roxhan. Treat her as you would treat Coulson."

Que WTFs in 3...2..1.


	2. Secrets Unveiled

**Hi guys! I know a lot of people prefer stories without OCs but I wanted to just do this one but I promise as soon as I've finished this story I'll finish Time's Avenger.**

 **Please can I get more reviews for this chapter? xx**

 **\- AAJ**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Azia POV

"So let's get this straight. You want me, to ring Black Widow, tell her Barton's compromised, get her to come in, and not get killed. Are you insane?" I asked him holding the phone in my hand.

Phil nodded. "Yep that sounds about right."

I sighed. Pushing back a piece of blond hair from my face, I rang the number and put it to my ear.

 _"Hello?"_ A slightly accented male voice answered.

"Let me talk to her." i simply said.

Muffled voices.

 _"You listen closely,"_ A distinctly Russian voice, again male, started but I cut him off.

"We have a bomber right outside the warehouse if you don't put her on the phone we might just blow it up. You won't even make the lobby." I replied sickly sweet. Phil raised an eyebrow.

 _"Widow."_ A female voice said.

"We need you to come in."

 _"Who are you?"_

"Coulson's temporary assisstant." Phil raised his other eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

 _"When did you get assigned?"_

"About five seconds ago. We need you in."

 _"I'm working."_

I sighed. "Barton's been compromised Romanoff."

 _"Let me put you on hold."_

I could hear yells and crashes and a click.

 _"Where is he?"_

"Don't know."

 _"Alive?"_

"Hope so. WE need you to get the big guy."

 _"Stark trusts me as far as he can throw me, kiddo."_

"First off I'm not a kid, I'm 23, and Coulson's got Stark, he needs you to get the BIG guy."

There was pure silence.

 _"Aujourd hui."_

I hung up the phone _._ Coulson raised an eyebrow.

"No." I quickly walked out the room.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

True to her word, Romanoff turned up the next day with Bruce Banner, unharmed. Coulson had also brought Tony Stark up here and a 'hot blond guy' according to the other agents.

"He's in Stuttgart, Germany." I heard a man say as I hovered by the door.

"Gear up Cap." Who the Had-

...

...

...

Oh. My. Gods.

In front of me stood the one man I had genuinely seen myself having a future with. In front of me stood Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, not looking a day older than he did in 1943. He was supposed to be dead. He crash landed the Valkyrie to save America how is he alive. OK so just to set some things straight, I'm immortal. I have been since 33 AD when the gods made me immortal at 17. Ever since then I have done different 'quests' for the gods and slowly became friends with most of them. Okay maybe with some of them they still don't like me much but at least they don't want to smite me on sight anymore! Okay, back to the point, In 1940 I was told to start a mortal organisation that could defend the mortal world to help reduce the Greek's world exposure. So hey I went undercover, made up and alias called Margret Carter or Peggy for short. Now being a daughter of Poseidon, I get a world full of powers to go with life; this was my biggest ally when going undercover because after Triton began to accept around the 1200s, he began to teach me my powers. One of said powers is the ability to change appearance. So 'Peggy Carter' founded SHIELD and saved the world once again. But then there was Steven Grant Rogers. I fell in love. It. Is. As. Simple. As. That.

He glanced my way and a look of confusion crossed his face. My heart shattered at the thought of him not knowing me.

"Roxhan gear up, you're going with him." Fury said without turning around. I stepped out of the shadows already geared up, my armor and katanas with me. I had picked up dual katanas when I was in Japan a few centuries back and they kind of stuck with me.

"Where did you get that?" Fury asked now looking at me.

"From a friend." Aphrodite, my best friend (don't ask me how), was a literal life saver at times.

"Sure and I'm still a talking crab." Agents around us started giving odd looks.

"I guess you better get singing _under da sea,_ Sebastian." I smirked at agents' gaping mouths; obviously no one ever sassed with Fury. "Ready when you are." I looked at Steve. I was so IM-ing Dad later. I took a good look at the people assembled. "Besides you never told me it was Comic Con convention: I would have put on my superhero outfit too."

Fury sighed.

A few minutes later, Romanoff (who's name I had learnt was Natasha), Steve and I went on to what they kept calling a Quinjet.

"Buckle up kids." Natasha smiled. "ETA is 4 hours."

When we got to Stuttgart we could see people running in terror out of the building and Loki walking leisurely behind them, armed with many blades.

"Plan Agent Roxhan?" Steve asked me as he grabbed his shield.

"I'm not an Agent, Cap, they picked me up a couple of days ago thinking I was dangerous."

"The Director seems to trust you."

Natasha snorted from the pilot seat. "The day he trusts someone will be the day we all die."

Loki was bellowing down below.

"Cap, distract and don't fuss over the little girl."

"What?!" Steve shouted, spinning around to stare at me.

"Go!" And with that I shoved him out the jet just in time for him to block a fatal hit to an elderly man. "Natasha keep the jet here, we'll be quick." I quickly jumped before she could object.

"Loki, Drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha's voice rang out clear over the speakers. Loki unfortunately grinned. He shot at the Quinjet and Natasha swerved to the side to dodge whilst Cap threw his shield at him.

Loki Fell forwards and Steve used this time to advance and land another hit. Loki sprang up again and set his footing. Loki attacked swiftly and agilely and the duo quickly began to exchange blows, each more dangerous than the last. Steve got thrown back and as always was quick to recover. Loki however with much more experience, began to dominate the fight. I shifted to my six year old form and ran to Loki and hug tackled him. Steve got up and looked at me ludicrously, yet he didn't know it was me. my heart wrenched at the thought. Loki tried to stand up but I sat on his legs.

"Lokiiiii can you come with meeee?" I dragged out my words and put one my puppy eyes. Loki tried to look away but failed.

"I will come my cub." He conceded and I pretended to squeal with excitement. Loki stood up just as music began to play.

 _Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down_

 _I'm gonna shoot to thrill_

 _Play to kill_  
 _Shoot to thrill_

Iron Man soared through the sky and shot Loki backwards.

"LOKI!" I screamed, still in my child form. Iron Man landed next to Steve and I ran over to him and pretended to start punching him. " YOU STUPID ADULT. DON'T HURT LOKI YOU STUPID PIG!"

"Uh Captain? Who is this?" Stark asked, face plate down.

"A very skilled actress." Was the only reply Tony Stark received.

Loki groaned behind me and sat up.

Before long we had Loki sat down and cuffed. I shifted back to my adult form.

"Woah what the fuck. Security breach." Tony exclaimed and raised his repulser at me.

"Relax Stark, I was the girl." I replied with a role of my eyes and Loki glared hard at me.

"Are you a mutant of something?" Tony asked.

Loki and I started laughing. "No."

"Then what are you?" Steve turned around, hands on his waist sheath.

"All in due time Rogers."

The jet was silent after that until Cap broke it.

"I don't like it."

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so quickly?" Tony muttered quietly.

"I don't remember it being that easy." Cap nodded to Loki. "The guy packs a wallop."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Still, you are fairly spry for an older fellow." Steve gave him a 'look'. "What's your thing? Pilates?"

"What?" Steve looked downright confused.

"It's different exercises that use special equipment." I looked in their direction, exasperated by their needless banter. Steve nodded at me thankfully.

"You might have missed a couple of thing doing time as a capsicle." Tony continued carelessly.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve said glaring at Tony.

"There's a lot of things he doesn't tell you."

Lightening struck the skies and both Loki and I flinched, both anticipating what was to come.

"What scared of a bit of lightening?" Steve looked between us.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki said at the same time I moaned, "It's about whose skies's we're in."

The others shared a look as Loki and I did. A bang hit the jet and Loki and I groaned. Tony grabbed his helmet and put it on, it automatically sealing shut. He sauntered forward and flicked a button to open the door. Thor landed on the platform created. He stalked in, grabbed Loki and with a twirl of his hammer flew off again.

Steve and Tony erupted into a yet another spat.

I sighed at them. I walked into the cockpit. "Why are men so prideful, Natasha?" I asked with mock despair.

She smirked and gave me a sideways glance. "I don't know." She let her Russian accent come through with a shrug. "But they most definitely stupid, aren't they."

I burst into hysterics, clutching my stomach. There was metallic clinking and we both turned around: I was breathing heavily fanning my eyes to see Steve wrestling a harness on. Oh no no no no. Nuh uh.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked, serious in an instant. My mind was flashing back to the last time he jumped out of a plane. I shook my head. Stay focused Azi.

"To stop the mess that's about to happen." Steve tightened up the last strap and grabbed his shield.

"Don't do this Steve." I pleaded. "Not again." I whispered quietly so only I could hear.

 ** _Steve's POV:_**

The look on AZi's face was heart-breaking, and I wondered why she felt so passionate about this. I glanced at Romanoff, but she turned away busying herslef with flying the Quinjet. I bent down so my eyes were in line with hers and brushed away a stray strand of hair from her face. I studied her expression. Her eyes were definitely the most beautiful I had ever seen easily. Bright sea-green with darker green flecks swimming around. Long, Dark, long lashes. She had smooth pink lips that had a colour no cosmetic could give. Rosy cheeks from the cold wind that was rushing in. An attractive slightly turned up nose. But now they all looked sad.

"I'll come back with all of them. I promise." I held out my pinkie finger. And took it with her own.

"If I have to get involved," She said. "You owe me dinner." She tilted her chin up slightly, causing her hair to cascade down her back in a honey golden waterfall.

I stood up and walked of to the edge of the platform. "Be careful Cap," Romanoff shouted over the wind. "These guys are basically Gods; they come from legend."

"There's only one God ma'am." I replied as I jumped from thousands of feet in the air. Trees fell below so I angle my body in that direction.

On the ground The man and Stark were throwing each other around, each too prideful to admit defeat. Stark took the man in a grappling hold and exchanged words. I threw my shield at them before things could escalate further. "That's enough!" I shouted and jumped down from my perch that i had somehow managed to land on.

"Who are you?" I caught my shield and put it back on my arm.

"I am Thor, Son of Odin and future king of Asgard." He stated proudly. "I am here to take Loki home."

"Then prove it. Put them hammer down." I raised my right hand calmly.

"Uh no. Bad idea. Thor loves the hammer." Stark started to stay before Thor landed a devastating uppercut, sending Ironman through the trees.

"You want me to put the hammer down!" He yelled. Thor leapt high into the air hammer ready. I quickly crouched with my shield and braced for impact.

The impact blast went far and the forest around us was destroyed. Thor threw another hit at me before I was even fully up. I went to block but before I could a wall of water formed in front of me separating the pair of us.

"You owe me dinner Rogers." A melodic voice sang from behind me.

"Roxhan?" I asked.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" She clapped and descended from her perch on a water platform gracefully. She took a step off the platform and drew her katanas. "This is a fight you can't winner Cap."

"And you can, can you?" I asked getting over my shock with a shake of my head. This should NOT be possible

"Watch and learn."

The water evaporated and Thor's momentum lead him to falling over. Roxhan stepped to the side to avoid getting hit. Thor was on the offensive as soon as he was standing. He went to swing the hammer but stopped when he saw her face. His hand immediately went to his side and he bowed. Thor bowed slightly to Roxhan. What was going on?!

"Lady Azia, it's always a pleasure." Thor said with absolute sincerity. The name suited her.

Azia did a slight curtsey in return. "Lord Thor, I could say the same."

Then they hugged. I repeat they hugged. First they were acting like it was the roman times now they're the best of best friends. What?!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back on helicarrier I couldn;t get my mind off Thor and Azia. They had been inseparable since they had seen each other and had seemed to be talking in a different language on the plane. No one seemed to understand but them and Loki. I can't help think that somehow they all know each other in some way that isn't normal. Thor could control the skies and Azia could control water. They both had ancient looking armour and seemed to before older methods of fighting. The Director was there to greet us as soon as we stepped in. Once he heard Romanoff's description of events he forced us all to the conference room.

"You two had better start talking." Demanded Fury, who stared down Thor and Azia.

"Hello Nicholas Fury, my name's Azi Roxhan. My dad's Poseidon and my mother was a mortal who died in a conflict years ago." Azi said.

All hell broke loose.

"ENOUGH!" Fury shouted. "EXPLAIN NOW!"

To her credit, she was completely unfased by the director's outburst. "Greek mythology is real. I'm a daughter of Poseidon, God of the seas. Thor's the skies God from Norse mythology."

Silence absolute silence.

"What language were you talking in on the Quinjet?" Romanoff asked and everyone was listening again.

Thor and Azi shared a look. "Norse." Thor replied. "It's the language of my people."

"How does she know it then?" Stark pointed an accusatory finger at Azi. "She's a Greek." For a moment something flickered in her eyes but it didn't last long enough for anyone else to see.

"I've been to Asgard before and Thor has been to Olympus before." Evenly she replied. She was beginning to look uncomftable and Natasha noticed too.

"Ok before anything else happens, this can be continued later." I stepped in. The slight tension between Azi's shoulders disappeared. "We need to talk about what's going on now."

The screens, as if on cue, on the table flickered on to show Agent Coulson interrogating Loki. Thor and Azi tensed once again and looked at each other. Something bubbled up inside me but I pushed it down now it not the time to be getting emotional.

 _"A mindless beast,"_ Loki was saying. Natasha slowly glanced at Bruce and he shrugged. _"Makes play he's still a man. How desparate are you, to call on such lost creatures to defend you."_ Thor slammed his hands down and many agents jumped and began to work faster. He stalked out the room and no one questioned him. Azi looked where he had left and sighed. She took off a necklace that she was wearing and ran it through her fingers, the beads falling smoothly along the leather string.

Coulson's voice came through. _"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace yet you kill because it's fun to you. You have made us very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."_

 _"Ohhh. It burns you dosen't it, to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power."_ Loki cocked his head back. _"And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to have ir snatched away from you, to be reminded what real power is."_

 _"Well if real power wants a_ magazine," Phil Coulson said. _"Let me know."_

Azi sighed. "He's going to drag this out."

"He really grows on you dosen't he?" Bruse chuckled and rubbed the back of hid head.

I glanced up from the table. "So, Azi, what's his play."

She looked upset for a fraction of a second before a professional mask slipped on over her face. I blinked in surprise. "From what Thor told me earlier," She subconciously twirled the beads faster. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world that either of us know. We think he means to lead them against your people."

"Our people? You're from Earth aren't you?" Stark asked, sitting up straight.

Again Azi sighed. "I'm a demi-god. There would be a separate battle for the mythological worlds if that's what Loki wanted to do."

"Right." Stark nodded. "I suppose that does make sense after all."

"The Chitauri will win him the earth, we think, for the Tesseract in return."

"An army." I repeated. "From outer space." I groaned and slouched in the seat. Romanoff hung her head before bringing it up, her eyes shut.

"I'm too young for this shit." She muttered.

"If it helps," Azi started conversationally. "My first proper battle was when I was 7."

We all snapped our heads to her, horrified looks plastered all over them. Even Agent Hill looked up from what she was doing in shock. Azi just shrugged as if it was nothing and something told me, to her, it wasn't. My respect for her soared sky high.

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Eric Selvig for." Bruce continued the relevant conversation.

"Selvig?" Thor walked back into the room and I shuddered to think what he potentially did to calm down.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce explained.

"He's a friend." Thor replied, his voice as sure and stone.

Azi snorted from where she was sat leisurely, feet on the glass table.

Natasha sat back in her chair, looking at Thor. "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." She looked uncomfortable at the end so I presumed she was close with the agent in question.

I decided to speak up. "I want to know why Loki let us take him in." - I glanced at everyone else- "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Bruce twisted the pair of glasses in his hand. "That guy's brain is a bag of cats. You could smell crazy on him."

We all knew that was a mistake when Azi and Thor both stood up and tensed.

"Watch how speak Dr Banner, he may be beyond reason at times but he is of both Asgard and Olympus and we look out for our own." She coldly stated, mask still in place.

"And he is my brother." Thor added taking a threatening stance.

"He killed 80 people in 2 days." Natasha said deadpanned.

Thor looked sheepish. "He adopted."

"I think we should be focusing on the mechanics." Bruce swiftly changed the subject. "Iridium... What does he need Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilising agent." Tony Stark shrugged as Agent Coulson walked in. "It means the portal won't collapse in on itself, like it did at SHIELD." He shoved his hands in his pockets and stood up but whilst he walked up to Thor he took one out and double tapped his tricep. "No hard feelings Pointbreak; you pack a mean swing. Also it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

Thor stared at the guy in disbelief whilst Natasha looked like she was used to this.

Tony arrived at all the screens where Fury normally stood. He raised a hand in splendour. "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails."

Azi seemed to be muttering under her breath about 'that one damn time' and 'idiots'. Well, Stark was definitely a pompous idiot yet a genius. All the agents looked up from their computers to stare at him. Stark suddenly threw his pointer finger towards an agent on the side. "That guy's playing Galaga." I sat up and looked over at the agent. "He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did. How does Fury even see all these?" He looked at the screens.

"He turns." Azi and Agent Hill said dead panned. They shared a slight smile.

Stark pulled a face. "Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high power density. Something to kick start the cube."

Hill shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Since when did you become an expert in Thermonuclear astrophysics." Say what now?

"last night." Stark shrugged nonchalantly.

Hill stared at him waiting him to explain. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction papers? Am I the only one who did my homework?" he looked around, appalled.

"I did mine." Azi piped up. "I haven't taken down SHIELD yet." She looked proud at that and I shook my head with a slight smile as did Thor.

Stark's face lit up. "Do you normally take down secret agencies?"

"I just have a tendency for doing things I'm not supposed to." Azi smiled a beautiful, genuine smile.

Bruce cleared his throat ruining their moment.

"Does Loki need any particular type of power source?" I asked, testing the waters.

Bruce spoke up. "He would need to heat the cube to 120-million Kelvin-"

"Just to break through the Coulomb barrier-" Stark continued

"Unless Selvig has figured out a way to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect." Bruce said. "Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

Stark threw up an arm in Bruce's direction as he went to greet him. "Finally someone who speaks English." He looked smug.

"Is that what just happened?" A glassy look was on Azi's face and I was glad that I wasn't the only one who got lost during that.

The scientists shook hands. "Good to meet you, Dr Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled." Banner looked down humbly. "And I'm also a fan of the way you lose control and turn into a great green rage monster."

"Thanks." Banner looked as awkward as possible in that moment. Stark just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

Fury took pity on the man. "Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"I would start with that stick of his," I looked at the pair. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." I had glanced around when I said the last part.

Fury spoke again. "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube." Thor shifted. "And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

Thor looked confused. "Monkeys? I do not understand."

I, on the other hand, was very happy. "I do!" Everyone stared at me. "I understood that reference." Stark rolled his eyes in the corner. I looked at him and he turned to Banner.

"Shall we play, Doctor?"

"This way, sir."

The pair walked out the room, talking scientific mumbo jumbo. Azi put her necklace back on and began whispering to Thor in another language as he sat down next to her.

Fury went off with Hill and Coulson leaving myself and Romanoff to our on devices. Natasha made eye contact with me and nodded before leaving. I decided to do my own research into what SHIELD wanted the Tesseract for. I snuck down the corridors and happened to pass the lab when i saw Tony stab Bruce with something and then stare into his eyes, looking for signs of change. Is he nuts? I vocalised this as I walked in.

"Jury's out." Stark said happily. He started to ramble.

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Only the funny things."

"It's not funny to threaten the safety of everyone on this ship." I looked to the Doctor. "No offence."

"No, no it's fine Cap."

"You're tip-toeing big man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the main task, Mr Stark." I said with a solid glare.

"Do you think I'm not? Why do you think Fury only just called us in, Mr Rogers? I can't work out an equation unless I have all the variables."

I shifted my weight. "You think he's hiding something?"

Stark looked at me with a 'duh' face, "He's a spy Captain. He's 'the' spy. Even his secrets have secrets. It's bugging him to isn't it?" The pair of us turned to look at Banner who looked up.

"look, I just want to do my work and..."

"Doctor?" I queried.

He looked at the pair of us and took his glasses off. "'A warm light for all mankind.' Loki's jab at Coulson about teh cube." He explained with a flurry of his hand.

"We heard it." Stark nodded.

Banner pointed at him. "I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't tell him about the tower, it was still all over the news."

I cocked my head to the side. "The Stark Tower? That big, ugly." I stopped when Stark tunred to look at me. "Building in New York."

Bruce continued. "It's run by the Arc Reactor right? It will last what? A year?"

"It's just a prototype." Stark nodded. "He turned to me in the exact way Howard always did. "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy at the moment."

"That's what he's getting at." Bruce started again. "So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the clean energy business in the first place."

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files."

He couldn't be serious, could he? "I'm sorry. Did you say..."

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge." Stark looked up from his phone."In a few hours I'll know every dark secret SHIELD has to offer."

I replied dead panned. "And yet you're confused as to why they didn't want you around."

"An intelligence agency that fears intelligence?" I looked away from him as he continued. "Historically, not awesome."

I looked back at him. "I think Loki's trying to wind us up." I seriously stated. " The man's trying to start a war and if we don't focus he'll succeed."- I nodded -"We have orders. We should follow them."

"Following's not really my style." Stark arrogantly smiled.

I sighed with a fake amile. "And you're all about style?"

He pretended to look confused. "Of all the people in this room, who is a, wearing a spangly outfit, and b, not of use?"

I fought back the the anger that came to combat that statement.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you." Bruce looked up from what he was doing.

I looked Anthony Stark up and down. World class jerk. "Just find the cube."

I walked out the room before he could retort.


	3. Ow

**I'm sorry it's been ages but I've recently been caught with school a lot amongst other things. I hope you're all enjoying the story and a massive thank you to anyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed this story x**

 **-AAJ**

 **Merry Christmas, love you all lots xx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AZI POV**

Watching Thor trying to explain Bilge snipe to Phil was hilarious. Once I saw that Thor wasn't going to make a complete fool of himself I slipped out the room unnoticed, in search of the other people I was supposed to be, apparently, 'getting to know' according to Maria. I decided to get to properly know the place while I was here for future missions the Gods would no doubt eventually end up sending me on. I weaved in and out of the agents that gave me a wide berth . In a way I didn't blame them. I was still kitted up, armour and weapons adorned my body that they all knew I could easily use. I continued walking down my current corridor and the number of agents became fewer and the security higher, All out of the blue, Steve rounded the corner furious, in his hands some kind of gun.

"Hey, Steve, you alright?" I asked. Rodgers continued to storm past me as a flash of times he had done that before filled my mind. "Steve!" I fell into pace with as I turned. "What's up?"

"They lied, Azi. They're just the same as HYDRA; they're using the tesseract to make weapons when they said they weren't. In my books, that's not right." I froze. SHIELD was HYDRA?

We continued power walking down the corridor, agents practically fleeing from us now. We were coming up to Tony and Bruce's lab when we began to hear the conversation. There was a beeping from the lab.

"Phase 2. What is Phase 2?" Tony voice spoke just as we entered the lab.

Steve boldly replied. "Phase 2 is SHIELD using the tesseract to make weapons." He looked at Fury and the two scientists. "Sorry; the computer was working a little slow for me." He sarcastically continued.

"Rogers," Fury began. "We've been gathering everything-"

"I'm sorry Nick," Tony began, angry tones in his voice. "What were you lying?" He span a screen that had all the information on the Tesseract weapons on.

Thor and Natasha both entered the room and Steve spoke again. "I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

"Did you know about this?" I waved my hand between Natasha and the screen that Tony was holding.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment doctor?" Natasha ignored me for Bruce.

"He was in Calcutta, Natasha. He was pretty well removed." I sarcastically retorted and the room watched the whole exchange.

She ignored me in favour of talking to Bruce again. "Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Bruce looked at Natasha, venom in his voice.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Whilst that may be true, _Natasha_ ," I interrupted again. "He isn't going to leave because you suddenly got a bit twitchy."

Tony made a sound of agreement "I would _love_ to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to make weapons of mass destruction."

Bruce walked over to him whilst making eye contact with Fury.

"Because of him!" Fury gestured to Thor with an arm. I walked over to him and put a hand on his bicep so he wouldn't step forward. "And her as well I suppose."

"Excuse me, Director?" I looked at him ludicrously.

"You heard." He began to pace, hands behind his back. "Last year Earth got a visitor from another planet. We learnt that we were hopelessly –hilariously- outgunned."

"Director of Fury this is madness! Asgard wants peace with all the realms' especially Midgard!"

"But you're not the only people out there are you? We learnt minutes ago that not only are there Gods on this planet, but they're still functioning as they did millennia ago!"

"Enough!" I shouted. "I've saved your mortal asses three times in the last six years. We mean no harm!"

"You can't really expect us to believe that, _Azia,_ you have no proof!" Natasha snorted and Thor broke out of my grasp and went toe to toe with Natasha who was now realising her mistake.

"Lady Azia is hailed a hero on all nine realms. We use her tales as bedtime stories for our young!"

" _ **Yes little hero, what proof do you have? We all know that you're too weak to actually save the world."**_

" **Shut up Tartarus.** " I whispered vehemently back in my mind.

" _ **But darling dear, I'm only saying the truth. Would that blasted daughter of Athena thrown herself into me so you wouldn't have to? I think we both know the answer to that. Your 'commendable' loyalty will be the death of you, demigod."**_

" **Well they do call it a fatal flaw.** " I replied dryly.

" _ **ENOUGH! What loyalty does this little agency that you created have to each other? NONE! I'd watch your back, darling dear, just a little advice from your dearest friend."**_

Tartarus faded from my mind as Thor was shaking me panicking. Steve was staring at me from across the room as the rest continued to shout and argue. I fell against Thor's chest and he held me. An emotion flickered across Steve's face before vanishing again.

A blue glow caught my eye and my voice caused silence. "Put the Spectre down Bruce."

Everyone turned to look at him as I quickly adjusted myself, despite Thor's arm remaining on my shoulder to keep me stable.

A beeping filled the air in the lab. Tony quickly walked over to it as did Bruce.

"We got it! Wait…what!" Before anyone could react, a blast shook the helicarrier causing us all to fall to the ground.

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Boom boom_

 _Boom boom_

 _Boom boom_

 _Boom boom_

My heart pounded in my chest.

A ringing in my ears brought me staggering to my feet as Steve and Tony exchanged words before running out. Thor popped into my vision, shouting words at me. He was pushed away by Fury who guided me to a chair which I promptly collapsed in. He said something to Thor and my chest plate was removed. I felt wet fabric being peeled away from my skin and I looked down. Ruby black blood was running down my hip and onto the floor.

That snapped me back to reality.

I slammed a hand down on, ignoring the stab of pain it caused. Fury quickly wrapped a bandage around it and I removed it when he was done. I summoned water for pain relief and splashed it on my torso before making it evaporate. Against my better instincts and Fury's orders, I stood up and made my way to the command deck, the other two following. Before we even entered the room you could here Maria calling commands.

"Engine 3 down. Repeat Engine 3 down!" She then spoke to the comm links we all had in. _"Someone needs to get out there and fix that god damn engine!"_

" _Stark did you hear that?"_ Fury asked.

" _Already on it with Capsicle, Captain Hook."_

Even in my slightly delusional state I swear I could have seen Fury's eye twitch.

A roar rang out and I shared a look with Thor. Mutual understanding passed between us. He stormed off Mjlinor in his firm grasp.

While that had been happening, the Director had also began to direct agents around. I stepped in when it got to the point that he looked like he wanted to shoot someone.

"Navigation agent person?" I called. The person in question looked at me.

"Is the sun coming up?"

He looked baffled. "I don't see how-"

"Just answer the bloody question or I'll let him shoot you." I growled, leaning heavily on the railing.

"Yes…"

"Then put it on the west side! Get us fully over water!" I was acutely aware that I still had a hole in my hip.

"I don't understand-"

"Just do it Agent because lose one more engine and we're going down. Personally, I'd prefer to be a fish than a pancake." Hill said, clearly seeing where I was going with it. Seeing that all three of us were angry now he quickly began tapping his navigation panel.

On semi immortal demigod reflexes alone was I able to throw up a water barrier to stop an arrow from hitting Maria.

"What the?" She whispered.

"Get used to it." I muttered. However being distracted, I missed the other arrow heading for the engine control panel. For a beat there was silence. Suddenly alarms started blaring and the helicarrier nose dived downwards. _"Engine 2 is now down, I repeat Engine 2 is now down."_ Maria started talking to the links.

" _We kinda noticed, Hill."_ Stark grunted.

" _What are you doing Stark, we need that engine back on!"_ Fury shouted down the links.

" _No shit Sherlock. We can't get this bloody engine going."_

" _Then do the impossible."_ Maria snarled.

Gravity soon became almost pointless.

Muttering about evil relatives, being underpaid and the fates, I stumbled my way to the outside flight deck, ignoring Fury's orders to 'get back here right now'. I used water particles in the to keep me upright.

Feeling for the sea far below, I took a deep breath and close my eyes. Tony was yelling something through the comm links but I tuned him out so I could concentrate. The waters obeyed my command, rising up like a Phoenix, the 'wings' wrapping around the ship tilting it horizontal and keeping it steady.

" _Well done, Roxhan."_ The Director's voice buzzed in my ear.

" _Holy shit…"_ Tony awed whisper came through the comms.

" _Engine 3 back online._ " Steve muttered distractedly.

" _Engine 2 now fully operational."_ Maria said

Seeing my job done, I let the water unravel itself and spiral gently back down into the sea. I swayed slightly as I made my way back to the command deck. I waved away the medical team that came to my aid but one nurse was stubborn and stayed.

" _Coulson's down."_ Natasha's blank voice filled my ear and I stopped.

Gently, the nurse pushed me down into a chair at the conference table and pulled up my top carefully

" _Med team is on the way."_ Maria replied.

" _They've called it."_ Her voice cracked.

The nurse rapidly rummaged for something in her bag before she pulled out a needle, syringe and medical thread.

" _Meeting now."_ Fury said. I winced as the medic injected me with something causing her to mutter 'sorry' under her breath. She quickly began stitching my hip together again.

" _Conference r-"_ Maria started before I interrupted her.

" _Yeah sorry kinda busy right now, can't make it there."_ I retorted biting my lip as the nurse pulled the thread tight before continuing.

" _And why's that, pray tell?"_ Fury was reaching the end of his tether.

I squinted and the nurse's name tag. " _Because Genevieve is busy practicing her haberdashery skills on my hip."_ I retorted back sarcastically as Genevieve shot me a pointed look. I had the decency to at least look mildly ashamed.

" _What happened Azi?_ " Steve's voice was laced with concern. I smiled slightly.

" _Glass in my hip from the lab explosion."_ I winced as Genevieve pulled the thread tight; there's only so much numbing agents can do.

" _We'll meet wherever you are. Get there immediately people."_ Tony said.

" _Command deck/room thing._ " I answered the unspoken question.

Maria Hill was the first to arrive, having apparently only been down the corridor to my right. Tony and Steve walked in together, the latter immediately dragging a chair to my side and sitting down on it. Natasha walked gracefully in, her eyes slightly puffy but no one said anything and the Director was right behind her. The other occupants in the room didn't even look at us, probably knowing if they did we would most likely kill them considering our current mood.

"Where's Thor and Banner?" I asked, dreading the answer already.

"The Hulk fell to the surface, probably after attacking the rogue quinjet. Thor fell in the holding cell after Loki used Norse mumbo jumbo to trick him into it." Tony replied numbly. I didn't even bother to tell him that it was _Seidr_ rather than 'Norse mumbo jumbo' which I would normally do, no matter the situation.

"Clint?" I looked at Natasha.

"Medical." Was her curt reply.

I nodded and leant as far back into the chair as I could. Genevieve tugged again at the thread before finishing it off; wrapping a new bandage around my torso. She pulled water from her med kit and told me to drink the entire thing before going to sort out other agents that no doubt needed her help. I pulled down my top, groaning at the muscle strain.

I lazily pulled a hair band off my wrist and pulled my hair back, attempting to tie it into a ponytail yet my arms wouldn't cooperate properly. Maria, seeing my desperation to have my hair out of my face walked around the table and helped me, pulled my hair back gently and pulling it into a neat high ponytail. I mutter a thank you and she nodded in acknowledgement, a slight smile gracing her features.

"Agent Phillip Coulson died believing in heroes. We all know about the way he kept Captain America collection cards in his locker or how he was overjoyed when he was told he would be working with 'the' Thor." Fury said quietly. I began to finger the beads around my neck from camp. "But now he's gone yet our problems still exist. Loki's threatening war; the public wants to know what's going on and you lot still can't stop bickering. Like it or not, you're a team now. The US army won't be able to hold off the Chitauri, we all know that, and Loki is going to attack the US."

"Manhattan, lower east side." I muttered, taking a sip of water from the bottle, feeling my energy come back slightly.

"How do you know that, Azi?" Fury's voice was sharp, yet not accusing.

"Long story short, Olympus is on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. Don't ask questions just believe me." I sighed, closing my eyes as I leant my head on the chair.

"So Loki would attack there to get the thrones and rule the world?" Tony asked.

"In a depressing nutshell." I replied, eyes still closed. "But it's unlikely; Olympus itself is locked up tighter than Apollo's record cabinet and the defence systems would make the Pentagon security systems look like child's play."The others looked at me as if expecting me to continue.

I contemplated on telling them about it but I decided it would probably be beneficial. "Loki's eyes when we detained him in Germany were blue, correct? Loki's eyes are actually green. Dark green."

"What are you trying to say?" Steve looked at me seriously.

I paused. "I think he's under mind control, yet he's trying hard to fight it."

"What's makes you say that?" Fury asked.

"The SHIELD base you first took me to, he recognised me in my younger form. Stuttgart, Germany, he complied willing to come when he saw me in my younger form – he remembered me to the extent of old nicknames. In my weirdly extensive experience of 'supernatural', mind control doesn't allow that. You'll remember a person yet not the relationship, the names yet not the nicknames, the consequences yet not the causes." I made eye contact with each person. "Loki is being controlled."

Silence reigned over the assembled group.

"Stark, you said at the beginning about needing an energy source, is there one that can do that in the area?" Steve asked, gesturing at me to drink more. I rolled my eyes, despite the situation, but nevertheless complied. I had a satisfied feeling when I felt the inner workings of the wound heal up slightly and the energy water gave me working.

"Not really unless…Holy cow! He's going after my baby!" I raised an eyebrow as I took yet another sip. "You guys know don't you? The Arc Reactor, my latest child, the only clean energy thing right now that works?"

"Sure we do Stark." Natasha cut in before Tony went off on a rant. I had the feeling that his rants were probably almost as bad as Apollo's.

"Okay, so we know where, who, what, why the where but not the general why or the when. 3.5 out 5. Not bad." I said tracing a finger along the side of the table as I took another mouthful of water.

"Not bad?" Maria's expression showed her disbelief. "It's atrocious!"

"I've gone off less and I've gone off more. Chill, please." I raised a hand placatingly and Maria relaxed.

An agent walked in said something quietly to Natasha before she stood up. "I'll be back soon."

"As will I," Fury ran a hand over his face. " I need to talk to the council."

"Fixing the lab." Tony walked off, leaving just myself and Steve at the table.

Steve scrutinised me for a second, taking in everything before finally speaking. "Are you alright?"

"Well I can't see Charon yet." I muttered and he had a slight smile, despite the obvious confusion on his face. I sighed, drinking more water, relishing in the energy it gave me. "Charon is an Underworld god that takes souls from the lobby, so to speak, to the lines. At the lines you have different options: the EZ queue which is the longest one, where you have to wait for judgement, the EA queue is for those that are going to Elysium or the Fields of Asphodel. There's then a separate line for those going to the Fields of Punishment."

"And what are each of those?" He asked, probably trying to keep me distracted from my hip which was working.

"You can either live in eternal heaven, eternal silence, or eternal punishment. Elysium is heaven, the Fields of Asphodel is silence or The Fields of punishment which is fairly self explanatory. Or you can choose rebirth, like a second chance at life."

Steve sat silently as he absorbed all this information.

Suddenly making both of us jump, our comms came to life. " _Barton's back with us. We need to hurry; apparently Loki intends on attacking today."_ Natasha.

" _Does he know the location?"_ That was Tony.

" _He said Olympus' Playground, according to Loki._ " Natasha answered, phrasing it more as a question than a statement.

" _That's Manhattan."_ I said. " _Because of Olympus' location, Manhattan is normally where most things happen."_

" _Is that why there was a blackout for 5 days?_ " Tony asked.

" _Yeah, that's when my Grandfather attacked."_ I quickly continued before the questions started. _"We need to get moving. Wheels up in 10, Natasha get Barton a comm link and tell him to gear up."_

We all were up and kitting up, despite Steve's protests at me moving around. We walked to the flight deck, water in hand at Steve's insistence. Clint, Natasha, Steve and myself stormed the flight deck and walked into a quinjet where a pilot was going over controls. He turned around as we walked in.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be-" He started before Steve cut him off.

"Kid, don't. Just don't."

He tried again. "You have no autho-"

Natasha took things into her own hand. "Do you know who I am?" A nervous nod. "Do you know who they are?" Another nod. "Then get out before we use you as target practice."

Safe to say, the agent was long gone. Clint and Natasha took up the pilot seats and set steady course for New York. All our comms buzzed and Natasha pressed a series of buttons causing the sound to come through on the speakers. We all kept quiet.

" _Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity_." Loki's voice filled the jet.

" _Uh, actually I'm planning to threaten you."_ Tony's voice came through.

"Idiot." I muttered and Clint snorted in agreement. I pulled out a throwing knife from my sheath around my waist.

" _You should have left your armour on for that._ " Loki's smug voice replied.

"Y _eah, seen a bit of mileage and you've got the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"_

" _Stalling me won't change anything"._ You could almost hear the smirk on Loki's face.

" _No no no, threatening. Are you sure you wouldn't like a drink? I'm having one."_

" _The Chitauri are coming and there's nothing you can do to stop it."_ I twirled the knife around my fingers.

" _Well_ ," Tony continued. " _There's the Avengers._ " He must have received a confused look. " _It's what we call ourselves, you know, 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' kind of thing."_

" _Yes, I've met them. But do you really think they'll be able to stop me?"_ Loki sounded disturbed at the idea.

" _Let's do a little head count here, there's you against seven of us. There's your brother, the god, two top-class assassins, me, the hulk and a Greek demigod."_

" _A Greek, you say_." Everyone looked at me. I pretended to polish the knife in my hand.

" _A rather powerful one, I'll admit. Daughter of Poseidon."_

" _There's only been one demigod daughter of Poseidon and she can't risk exposure, Anthony Stark."_

 _Tony ignored him. "She's the one that's kept us from using force against you. She's insisting that you're innocent and being manipulated. Her name's Azia Roxhan."_

" _Don't bring her into this! She'll be just fine without any of us."_

" _You're missing the point. She thinks you're stronger than this and that you don't want to do this."_

" _Enough! I am a god you stupid mortal! I will take over this world! I have an army you can't hope to defeat."_

" _We have a hulk. There's seven of us Avengers and you, my friend, have managed to piss off every single on of them."_

"Damn right." Natasha said, picking up the speed as the skyscrapers came in sight.

" _That was the plan."_

" _I think you're missing the point. Reindeer Games, there's no version of this where you come out on top. There is no throne at the end of this_. _Maybe you're too powerful for us, maybe the army will be too much for us, maybe we'll fail at protecting the world; if that's the case then you can be damn sure we'll avenge it."_

Silence reigned at the other end of the line. Steve crossed the jet and sat down next to me. He placed a hand on my knee and gave it a comforting squeeze. I gave him a weak smile.

" _How are all your friends going to be able to fight me when they'll be busy fighting you?"_

"No!" I shouted, standing up.

" _This normally works?"_ Loki's confused voice filled the air and I laughed in relief as Tony began to ramble about performance issues. Suddenly there was a choking sound followed by a crash. Loki had decided to strangle him then, obviously.

Tony probably saw the quinjet as he said : " _Did you guys stop for drive through or something?"_

" _Or something."_ I replied.

" _Code names from now on."_ Natasha informed us as she put the sound back into our earpieces.

There was a pause. " _Right…army."_ Tony muttered as the Chitauri poured in through a portal in the sky.

We weaved through the buildings of the Rockefeller Centre, shooting at any Chitauri dumb enough to be in our way. As we approached Stark tower I saw Thor land on the balcony and begin to fight Loki. Thor hit the ground and Loki took the time to fire energy at the jet. Clint and Natasha tried to avoid it but it still hit the wing.

Steve and I were forced to grab the support mesh to keep us standing, the quinjet falling rapidly to the streets. We landed with a skid, the door opening by default. The assassins quickly unbuckled themselves and gabbed their gear as we got out. I looked at our surroundings. Rubble filled the streets from the crash and fires burned from where the Chitauri had fired upon the city.

I sarcastically then said: "It's not like I liked Madison Avenue or anything anyway."


	4. We're surfing, Stark

_"We need to help the citizens before anything else – we need their trust."_ Tony's voice came through the comms. I looked up to see him in the distance by the portal firing at the Chitauri above us.

"Okay, we have Stark up top. Monitor the perimeter if anything gets out you turn it back or turn it to ash. Hawkeye? I need you on the roofs picking on strays and calling out patterns. Thor? Thor do you copy?"

I spotted a young family looking lost in the middle of it all and ran or help them. Terrified looks were firmly plastered on their faces as they stared at everything around them. In their horror induced state, they missed the Chitauri running at them. I threw a dagger to hit the alien in the head and grabbed it when I reached the people.

" _I am not sure what is meant by 'copy', but I can hear you, Captain of America._ "

I ushered the family away and gave them strict instructions to stay off the streets.

"When we're talking like this it means you can hear us Thor." I said, running back to Steve, ignoring the astonished stares we were getting as Clint took out several Chitauri with Natasha.

" _Thank you Azi, for your aide."_

"We need you where we are, Thor," Steve continued, punching a Chitauri hard in the face. "Can you get here?"

 _"I shall endeavour with haste."_

"Black Widow? I need you to cover Park Avenue near the tower."

Natasha nodded silently in the break we had.

"Azi," he said quietly. "I need you here cover each other's backs."

There was rumbling of an engine behind us and all five of us turned around to see Bruce Banner.

"Well this all seems horrible." He said as he climbed off his bike.

"I've seen worse." Natasha said quirking an eyebrow.

"Ah yeah… sorry about that."

I smiled. "Nah, we could do with a little worse."

Natasha nodded in agreement

" _Is that Banner?"_ Tony asked.

"Yeah he's here." Steve replied, holding a hand to his comm link.

"Tell him to suit up and hold still; I'm bringing the party to you." Tony's voice filled our ears as he rounded the corner.

My breathing stopped. Behind him was a huge whale-like creature.

"I, I don't see how that's a party." Natasha stated, still trying to get her head around the fact there were very real aliens in New York.

I sang quietly to myself. _"Oh oh oh, it's a party in the USA."_

Natasha gave me a dead look and I snorted at her expression.

"Dr Banner, this would be a really good time to get angry." Steve said.

Bruce walked forward. "That's my secret captain," he looked back at us. "I'm always angry."

His shirt stretched and contorted, as green muscle burst out. The hulk twisted and turned before packing a devastating punch to the leviathan as Tony fired at the beast's hide causing it to fall to pieces. I quickly threw up a water barrier between us and the leviathan. Pieces of grotesque flesh and Chitauri armour hit the barrier like boulders and my hands shook slightly at the strain of maintaining it. When it stopped I let the water fall like an ocean wave away from us and letting the debris be washed away with it.

" _I will never get used to that."_ Tony's voice came over comms as he dropped down to the ground before removing his face plate. "Seriously, how do you do that?"

"It's in the genes. Literally." I smirked playfully. In honesty, my powers were starting to feel drained between holding a helicarrier up with no connection to the sea and sustaining the barrier just then but I didn't say anything to the billionaire about it.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled but ruined it by smiling.

"Okay, listen up!" Steve broke us out of our playful banter. "Everyone follow previous orders. And Hulk? Smash."

A wicked grin spread across the Hulk's face before he ran off, grabbing Chitauri down from buildings as he went. The other Avengers disappeared to go to their posts leaving Steve and I on the ground. A new wave flew from the portal and they were heading straight for us.

"You ready, Cap?" I spun my katanas in my hands and checked for Riptide and took comfort in the fact that it was in my hidden pocket.

"I've been ready longer than you." He tightened his grip on the patriotic emblem of a shield.

I hacked, slashed, dodged and rolled a mound the Chitauri making sure I was never too far away from Steve. I Crossed over my swords before pulling them apart through a Chitauri causing it to be dead before it hit the ground. I saw one sneak up on Steve and called out to him.

"Hey Cap, duck!" I threw an ice dagger over his head as he followed my command.

"Thanks, Azi!" His panted reply came.

My grin became larger than the adrenaline induced one. I quite literally was born to fight meaning this was way more thrilling than it should have been. People were getting injured and yet here I was grinning as I killed aliens whilst standing next to the love of- whoa, Hades nah; Steve doesn't even know really who I am, let alone that I was undercover as Agent Carter!

Steve slammed his shield into a Chitauri before throwing it, taking out four at a time. Unfortunately, my time spent ogling the Captain a Chitauri had shot at me, hitting me directly in the centre of my torso. I hissed as I flew back a couple of feet and rolled to break the fall slightly. But of course, my luck meant I still picked up damage. Three of the six stitches on my hip burst. Tentatively I placed my hand to the leather covering the area and groaned when it came away sticky. I threw myself back into the fight.

"Azi, if you're hurt you need to stop." Steve came up close to me after we beat the current wave and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay if you need to."

Always so damn chivalrous. "Steve, I'm fine." I plastered a smile on my face.

He searched my face before nodding. Steve dropped his hand from my shoulder to brush off his shield.

Tony's voice appeared in our ears. " _Cap'n, there's civilians trapped in the train station_."

"Uhh.." Steve looked so confused, like a blonde puppy that I had to help him out.

I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him close to me, ignoring the blushes present on both our faces. I shut my eyes and concentrated. A watery surfboard appeared in front of us and I pulled him on. His body tensed against mine as I directed the board through the air and over the buildings towards Grand Central Station.

" _Ariel and Capsicle! What the heck are you doing?!"_ Tony zoomed passed as he said those word.

"We're surfing, Stark, what does it look like?" I snapped back as I shot down a group Chitauri with ice bullets.

" _Guys seriously, you're looking kind badass right now._ " Clint shot his bow in rapid succession.

"Badass?" Steve whispered in my ear as we descended. His warm breath tickled my neck and I retained the urge to shudder.

"Tough, intimidating, uncompromising et cetera." I jumped off the board as did he before I evaporated it.

With a running jump Steve used a car as a spring board, flipping into the second story window. The doors slammed open as I ran through; citizens screamed at the fight going on above them and the sudden intrusion. A Chitauri was flung harshly over the ledge and a huge gap parted which I made use of, slamming my katanas into the beast.

"Captain? Next time can you not throw aliens at the citizens?" I shouted up at him, vaguely aware of a trickle of blood on my leg.

"Wasn't exactly intentional, doll!" He shouted back. Despite the circumstances I blushed a furious crimson. "Explosion in three!" Steve's panicked shout ringing through the building gave me barely a second to produce a barrier to protect the people before the explosion went off. Bright blue Flames covers the water above us and I gritted my teeth. The water was desperately trying to evaporate as I held it there. When the glowing blue flames died down I removed the barrier. People thanked me incessantly as I ushered them out and forced them to get beyond 39th street. I saw a figure on a car move and wince as they pulled back. Was that...?

"Cap!" I ran to where he was bracing himself on a car as placed a hand on his shoulder. "You good?"

He straightened up and winced. "I've been better."

I poked his chest gently in several places watching his reactions. "Broken, fractured and bruised a bunch of ribs. Here." I called water from the air and went to place it against his suit.

"You really don't have to – oh my goodness." Steve tried to object before he sighed in relief.

 _"Is Mr Patriotic okay, Dory?_ " Tony's smug voice came through the comms. Great; more nicknames.

"Are Captain Rogers' ailments going to be a hindrance, Azi?" Thor asked from o doubt where lightning was striking the ground rapidly.

"I think it's more of a were." Steve said as I removed my hand and dried him off with a snap of my fingers. "Seriously, those healing powers must be useful."

I shrugged and a light rosy haze covered my cheeks. "Occasionally sure."

With that we threw ourselves back into the fight, running or surfing to wherever we were needed. We fought on Fifth Avenue, Madison Avenue, East River bridges (I spoke very nicely to the necessary spirit), by museums and just about everywhere possible. Debris and Chitauri littered the streets as we fought. For hours the battle dragged on and I was beginning to really feel the power exhaustion and blood loss kick in. I was leaning on a car bonnet breathing heavily when Natasha spoke on the comms.

" _I can close it, does anyone copy? I can close the portal_."

"Do it!"

" _Wait! I have a nuke coming in and I know just where to put it._ " A barrage of voices filled the link and I blinked quickly. I desperately placed my hand on the wound trying to stop the steady trickle of blood it worked briefly and I subtly summoned water of the East River next to me to heal it with a scab for now before I could do it properly in the shower later.

I could see Tony pushing himself to the very limits in his suit meaning I could also see him losing his grip on said nuclear bomb. I groaned before praying to Dad.

 _I know I may act like a complete brat on occasions but I do love you and you're a great dad (the best a girl could ask for) and on the chance I don't survive this please can you make sure that Blackjack and Mrs O'Leary stay okay._

I could feel his worry and love fill me as I dived into the river. Steve's shouts were ignored as I pushed my self up in a torrent of water to catch the nuke. A tight knot pulled my body in as my powers were pushed to the absolute max. The wormhole grew nearer and I could faintly hear the team trying to talk to me. I pushed the water through my self included and let go. I continued briefly as the momentum kept me going. The mothership exploded into a huge flaming ball. I watched until my eyes flickered close as my body plummeted.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Steve Rogers' POV

My throat constricted as I saw Azi disappear through the hole. The entire city was silent. You could have heard a pin drop. Everyone was staring at the hole for a whole range of reasons. The power show. The selflessness. The impossibility.

"Close it." I whispered into the comms.

Defeated sighs came from the team. Thor's objections fell on broken-hearted ears. Somehow, despite only knowing each other for a couple of days the team all had soft spots for the demigoddess, even the agents who seemed to open up to no one. We had argued constantly yet through that we had become cl…

"Oh my goodness! Look!" A girl shouted out and sure enough just as the space portal a sealed Azi fell through, falling faster than what could be safe.

Whirring his hammer beside me, Thor had an extremely worried face.

"She's not slowly down." He was about to fly to her when an almighty roar interrupted him.

The Hulk literally jumped an entire block to catch her which news helicopters had a swell time with. With Stark having landed seconds before Azi went through, the Hulk laid Azi down with such tender care in front of us. She looked a few years younger than before as I knelt beside her panting. And I could see Tony do the same. Thor was angrily pacing muttering things in probably a Norse language. Hulk patted Azi on the head with a large finger twice. No change. My throat went dry. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the Hulk roared at Azi. Apparently so did she; Azi sharply sat half way up before collapsing back, panting making her look like an exhausted blonde puppy.

"Hades heck, please tell me no one gave me CPR?" She flopped an arm over her eyes and I could help but chuckle. Dipping my head, I smiled. My heart fluttered when she smiled and laughed with everyone else.

"There's a shawarma joint a couple blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it." Tony stated as he pushed hair back from Azi's face.

Azi smiled again, though it looked slightly pained. "It's good; you'll like it." She pushed her self up before swaying dangerously to the side.

"Ariel!" Tony shouted as I caught her.

"Hey, look at me, are you okay?" I held her against me, bridal style.

" 'm sleepy." She leant against me. I pushed my self up and was about to turn away when I saw the blood stained tarmac.

"Christ, Azi! You're bleeding. Where are you bleeding?"

"My hip."

Thor boomed. "We must fetch water for her injury. Azi is able to heal with water." I quickly pulled of her chest plate and handed it to Thor. He quickly collected water from the river and poured it carefully over the wound. I watched in fascination as her skin healed it self back its natural state. Thor dried off the plate.

"You're such mother hens." Azi laughed as Thor reattached the armour since I had no idea how.

"Just for you." Tony smirked as we began to walk to the tower.

"Can we get the shawarma delivered?" She asked.

"Absolutely. Hundred percent. Perfect idea." Tony hummed and nodded.

I was carrying Azi, much to her chagrin and the media's delight, through midtown to the tower. Paparazzi swarmed the doors as we arrived. Stark walked in front of us, parting the sea of reporters and photographers. Tiredly, we arrived in his 'penthouse', as he called it, and I gently set Azi on her feet as we approached a stirring Loki. We assembled in front of him as he woke fully.

He took in all of us hovering there, especially Thor and Azi before groaning.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like that drink now."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Azi's POV

We were all sat around the tower a few days after the battle, recuperating and taking it easy. Currently, we were just talking about what the media were saying about us. I was dozing in and out of sleep as I lay curled up against Steve with Natasha on the other side of me who had her feet resting in Thor's lap, who was sat in the chair on a diagonal to us.

"Hold up. Hold up! The poll's come in!" Tony exclaimed whilst waving his Stark phone around in his hand, the other nursing a glass of scotch.

I smiled fondly. "What poll, Tony?"

"Your superhero name darling. You ready?"

"Hit me." I readjusted my position slightly and Steve sat up a tad, his arm thrown over the back of the sofa.

"Spartana." Silence met his words.

I burst out laughing and Thor chuckled heartily. "I totally blame that one on camp and Hermes." Clueless looks were sent my way. "Right…errr…I'm kinda from Sparta?"

I phrased it as a question as I sat up properly. I could feel someone probing my mind so I quickly excused myself and said Thor could answer any questions.

I went into the kitchen as the somebody entered my mind.

" **My, my, my dear, it really has been quite a while hasn't it.** " Tartarus' breathy sneer filled my mind.

 **"A few days Tartarus, and here I was thinking you weren't the sentimental type."** I sarcastically shot back at the primordial.

" **I'm not, darling dear and this isn't a social call. I'm going to propose a deal, dearie. Either, you tell Prince Charming about Peggy Carter, or I will and I swear on the River Styx that he will shun you if I tell him."**

 **"You bastard."**

 **"Thank you darling dear. You have until night falls."**

I single tear dropped from my face at the thought of losing the team. I walked back into the room and everyone turned to look at me. Now or never.

"I am so, so sorry Steve. I am so sorry."

Steve stood from his seat in worry. "Azi, what is it?" His voice was low and measured.

"Steve, please, you have to promise not to hate me." I was backing away from him, towards the repaired window.

"Azi, what is it? You're worrying me."

"In…in 1940, the Gods told me that I needed to create an organisation that could protect the world, to reduce my world's exposure. So hence I and…and a few others created SHIELD." I started. I took a shaky breath in. "But then in 1941 I was sent to look after someone. He became a hero and…well…I fell in love but I knew I couldn't because of my immortality. I hid my feelings then there was this accident and everyone thought he was dead. I…I loved him and I never told him." I feel tears ran in streaks down my cheeks. "Steve, it's me."

I focused on my powers for a moment as I felt myself shift and alter as well as my clothes change.

"Peggy?" Steve whispered and took a step away.

"Steve, please!" I felt more tears run down my face. "I wanted to tell you but Dad kept saying I couldn't and then I was going to but Dad made me swear on the Styx not to but just now Tartarus visited me in my mind saying that if I didn't tell you he would and that he had spoken to Styx about it and she broke the bind!" I rushed it all out in one long sentence hoping that it all made sense.

"I…I…" Steve tried to speak but words failed him. Quickly he turned and walked out the room.

I slid down the wall I was by now against, my form flickering to my previous one. I muttered numerous things under my breath and most people seemed to get the idea to leave me alone. I sobbed in a tight ball before Fury walked over to me. I curled into a tighter ball on instinct. He gave me an unreadable expression.

"Azia, I would like you to become a member of the Avengers on paper. In honesty I never thought I'd say this but I think you should." Audible gasps sounded around the room quietly. "You generally care for people you've never met. Look I know there's much to consider but think about it." He put the folder in my lap before walking off.

I glanced at the folder; 'Avengers Initiative' was written across the top of the folder with 'ALPHA CLASSIFICATION' stamped in red diagonally on the folder. Without looking up I vapour-travelled my way out the room into the one I had been staying in for the last week. I led on the bed a cried and rocked back and forth. I saw a red dog flashing in the corner of the room; anger filled me and I grabbed the knife I had left in the bedside table and threw it, smashing the camera to pieces being rewarded with the sounds of glass shattering. Stupid mortals. Steve isn't stupid though, is he? A small part of my mind thought.

I created some mist and made an Iris message to Aphrodite.

"Azi! What a surprise!" She squealed through the message. Then she saw me. "Oh my us! What happened?"

And I told her everything, from 1940 till now.

"Oh my, what are we going to go?" She had flashed in half way through my long explanation with cookie dough ice cream. "He loves 'Peggy Carter' but he also has these feelings for you, almost on the verge of love."

"What do you mean 'love'? He made it pretty clear that he hates me, Aphy." I snapped. "It's quite obvious he hates me if his eyes were anything to go by. He looked hurt and betrayed and it's all my fault! Aphy, what do I do?" I leant on her shoulder, taking another mouthful of ice cream.

"You need to go talk to him and I'm not going to drop this until you do."

"Thanks Aphy." I gave her a hug and stood up. By now it was late and she needed to get back to Olympus as she flashed away. I ran a brush through my hair and splashed my face with water.

"Jarvis, can you tell me where Steve Rogers is please?"

"He's in the gym, Miss Roxhan."

"Call me Azi only, Jarvis."

"Yes Azi."

I walked through the building, following Jarvis's directions to the gym. I walked into the gym to see Steve pounding away at a punching bag.

"Hello Steve." I said.

"Miss Roxhan." He replied, his voice colder than ice.

"Don't do this, Steve, please."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Don't do what, Azia Roxhan."

I tensed at the use of my full name. "Steve?"

He paused and stepped away from the bag. He unwrapped his hands and put them in his pocket. "How can I help, Roxhan?"

He crossed his arms but wouldn't look at me.

"Look at me, Steve." His blue eyes met my green. "I'm sorry."

I could feel his emotions and thoughts behind his mask and I could see his mask begin to crumble. Eventually he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Gently, still nervous, I walked forward and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and pulled him close. He tightly did the same to my waist. One of his hands ran through the waves of my hair. Pulling away gently, I left my arms where they were and our eyes locked. Steve's flickered to my lips before my eyes again. I blinked softly. Yes. He slowly moved his lips to mine and when they connected I couldn't help but smile against him. I hooked a finger under his chin and wrapped my other hand into his hair. One of his hands cupped my face whilst the other massaged the base of my scalp. It was slow and sweet but never the less, soon we had to pull away for air.

"You're forgiven." He pecked me on the lips.

"Good." I returned the favour.


End file.
